What if Things Were Difference
by SoTwisted
Summary: Haley thinks about all that she's missed out on.  If she's made a mistake rushing things.  I suck at summaries, so you should just read the real thing and see for yourself :p.  [ONEshot]


**Haley talks about what she's missed out on. If maybe this was all a mistake.**

I'm Haley James Scott and I'm married to Nathan Scott. And I'm 18. Yeah I know I'm too young or whatever. Truth is, I love Nathan, I know he's the one I'm meant to be with, he's my soul mate, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if Nathan and I rushed into things.

I was just this self-confident and independent girl, I had one best friend, Lucas, and that was enough for me, it was just us against the world, and I liked it that way. Then I fell in love with his half-brother, and my life changed in more ways than I thought it would.

Nathan bought out another side of me, and I did the same to him, I found the other side of Nathan that nobody else had saw, the caring, kind-hearted side, and before we knew it we shared a love that people would only dream of. That night, when Nathan asked to take our love to the next level, I wasn't sure, but the more he talked about it, the better it sounded, and I don't regret it. But that night changed me, I transformed from that girl, Haley James, to that woman, Haley James Scott.

But me and Nathan, we were so young, and still are, we have dreams, his basketball, mine music. I wanted to go to Stanford; he wants to go to Duke. And sometimes I wonder if we hadn't rushed into a marriage, those dreams would have been much easier to reach. Duke's a great college, and sure I know I'll be happy there, but Stanford was where I wanted to go since I was 8, and maybe a part of me will always think about what I missed.

When I left Nathan to go on tour, it was selfish of me, but for the first time, I had really realised that I could make it, I could pursue my dream, I could be a musician, but there was one thing standing in my way...Nathan. And I must sound terrible, because I'm making him seem so unsupportive, but Nathan didn't want me to go on tour, not with Chris Keller anyway, and ok I don't blame him, but when Nathan wanted to go to High Flyers, I never once said he shouldn't. Yet, when it came to my dream, I was alone, and I had no-one to support me.

Nathan and I discussed the tour many times, and I learnt that he was proud of me, and yeah it made me feel a hell of a lot better, but even though it was supposed to be an amazing time of my life, when I look back at it, I still can't feel much happiness.

If I'm honest, I can't say that I think about what I've missed out on all the time, but it's a thought that pops in and out every once in a while, especially lately. I going to be a mother, I'm 18, I don't know what to do, I don't know if I'll be able to cope, I don't even know if Nathan will stick around, I haven't even told him yet. If me and Nathan didn't get married, I wouldn't even be pregnant, but then again we may not even have had sex, so...I guess that's one thing I would have missed out on.

'Hales, I'm home.' Ah, and no matter how many thoughts I have in my head, just those three words can make a difference.

'I'm up here babe,' I've known about the pregnancy for about two weeks now, and I know it's time I tell Nathan, but I don't know how. He's been so pleased that we're both going to Duke together, that I don't know how to break it to him, and I know this baby will change everything.

'Um, Nathan, I have to tell you something.'

'Ok, what's up?'

'Well I don't know if you'll like it, well ok you might, but you might not, but I really don't know how to tell you, but...'

'Haley, you're rambling.' He chuckled.

I softened a bit; he always had a way to let me relax.

'I'm pregnant.'

'What?'

'I'm pregnant, we're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby.'

'I know what pregnant means, how long have you known?'

'About two weeks, but look, don't freak out, I didn't know how to tell you, we had both gotten into Duke, and you were so happy, and I knew this would change everything, but, I'm sorry.' I was on the verge of tears now, I wasn't supposed to be.

'Hales, don't apologise. It was just a shock, seeing as we've always been careful, but we'll get through it, and this baby's gonna have the best mommy and daddy.' He laughed lightly, squeezed my shoulder, and kissed the top of my head.

'You think? Cos I'm scared.'

'My dad said the day I get into Duke would be the best day of my life, he was wrong, again.' We both laughed. 'This is the best day Haley, we're gonna be a family, all three of us. And everything will be ok, cos we're both gonna go through it together. I love you.'

'I love you too, Nathan Scott.'

And that was it; he pulled me into one of those mind-blowing kisses.

So I was saying how, we never fully got to fulfil our dreams. But I can say this on behalf of both Nathan and I, our dreams wouldn't mean anything, if we couldn't share it with each other.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review :)**


End file.
